role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Boy
Ultraman Boy (ウルトラマンボーイ, Ultraman Boy) is a young Ultra in-training and is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Boy is very polite, naive, childlike, friendly and willing to help others. He longs to become a member of the Space Garrison and learn how to fly, but first he must learn or overcome certain topics such as Ultra Science to get that done. He's very smart and also has a wide knowledge on Ultra heroes, monsters and robots. History Debut: The Mysterious Fog Ultraman Boy made his first appearance where he came in to help FlamingoMask in his battle against Sadola at Yokohama. During the heat of the battle, FlamingoMask jolted back up, ready to fight Sadola again as he was advancing towards him. Just as Sadola was about to attack though, a beam of colorful light then was shot at Sadola, causing Sadola to stagger back and roar in pain; FlamingoMask turned around to face who shot that. A bright flash of light then emerged around FlamingoMask's area, a small and childlike but strong-looking alien being then rushed to his side; it was Ultraman Boy. Ultraman Boy then introduced himself to FlamingoMask some more, with FlamingoMask even questioning his name, which Ultraman Boy told him that he got that a lot sometimes. FlamingoMask accepted Ultraman Boy's offer to help and then both him and Ultraman Boy then turned around, facing Sadola. Sadola then charged at the two, bashing at them with his pincers. FlamingoMask retaliated by using his Flamingo Chop against Sadola, followed by Ultraman Boy using his Energy Frisbee against Sadola. Sadola was hit badly by both attacks and then retaliated by firing out a concealing fog, blowing it at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy, making it difficult for them to see him. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy began to struggle through, Sadola took this as an opportunity to strike and then lunged at the two, knocking them both down to the ground. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both landed down to the ground, Sadola then extended both of his arms against the two, hitting them both hard; FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both got back up hastily. FlamingoMask then thought of an idea and told Ultraman Boy that both he and him could fire their beams around Sadola's area to shock him; which Ultraman Boy agreed with. FlamingoMask then fired his light beam at Sadola's right area, followed by Ultraman Boy firing his Prism Ray at the left side of Sadola's area, both attacks creating explosions around his area. Sadola then fumbled around, and threw a building at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask took out his Wrecking Flail and smashed the building with it. Enraged, Sadola then leaped up at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy and grabbed them by their necks with his pincers, then headbutting against them, thought hitting himself also in the process. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail at Sadola's gut, hitting Sadola hard. Ultraman Boy joined in and fired his Prism Ray at Sadola's face, creating smoke to rise off of his face. Sadola tried to extend his arms to punch at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy once again, but this time they were quick enough to dodge the attack. FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy then both defeated Sadola together by the combined attacks of Ultraman Boy's Energy Frisbee and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, sending Sadola flying to the other side of the area. As Sadola landed down (and landed on NIGEL), Sadola then turned around and burrowed away, retreating, The mysterious fog then vanished away from the city. FlamingoMask then thanked and congratulated Ultraman Boy for all the help, with Ultraman Boy thanking him back. Ultraman Boy then walked away, his work there now done. FlamingoMask then reverted back to normal size and then walked away. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Boy made a cameo in the RP where he was seen training in the background at the Land of Light. TripGoji watched him for a bit and then took off. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Boy made a cameo in the RP where Ultraman Xenon asked him if he could go fight off Vernonn's clique, but Ultraman Boy declined the offer, saying that he was no child of war. Abilities * 'Strength: '''While young, Ultraman Boy is a pretty capable fighter and can hold his ground decently against some enemy kaiju threats. * '''Energy Frisbee: '''Ultraman Boy's favorite technique; a frisbee-esque energy projectile that he can use to shoot at enemy kaiju with. * '''Prism Ray: '''Ultraman Boy's special technique, which he can do by forming his arms to make a upside down "L", thus making him able to fire a Specium Ray-esque prism beam. Trivia * Ultraman Boy is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Ultra character. * He was the titular host of the show ''Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum. * Ultraman Boy for a long time was the youngest Ultra known until the appearance of an Ultra Baby in Mega Monster Battle. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Children Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Ultras Category:TV Show Character Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)